


Mordred

by EllieMusica



Series: Merlin Fanart [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMusica/pseuds/EllieMusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Alexander Vlahos as Mordred in Series 5 of Merlin (BBC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordred

I like the new guy, especially all wrapped up like this.  
Done with graphite and charcoal on A6. I need a mechanical pencil for next time I do something this size


End file.
